Blog użytkownika:Jacob Skyred/Nowe Opeczko :3
To opko to będzie coś w stylu opka Matiego, jeśli jednak się wczytacie zauważycie że to całkowicie dwa inne opka ;) ''1.Początek Obudziłem się. Byłem w małym białym pokoju ,nie było nic, okien, drzwi, pokój był pusty. Ktoś inny rzekł by że zwykły pokój, ja jednak wiedziałem że to nie prawda. Po chwili na jednej ze ścian pojawił się pomarańczowy napis: WITAJ DROGI GRACZU Tak, to była gra ,gra o nazwie: "Slug Power",nie wiem o czym była lecz gdy tylko weszła do sklepów kupiłem ją i założyłem specjalny kombinezon do grania. Nastepnie pojawił się kolejny napis: JEŚLI ZAGRASZ TERAZ,NIE BĘDZIESZ MÓGŁ SIĘ WYLOGOWAĆ W DODATKU ŚMIERĆ W GRZE OZNACZA ŚMIERĆ W PRAWDZIWYM ŻYCIU,PONIEWAŻ KOMBINEZON PRZY SPADKU HP DO ZERA,WYŚLE IMPULS KTÓRY USMAŻY MÓZG I RESZTĘ CIAŁA! Było to zachęcające ale jednak wolałem się wstrzymać, lecz pojawił się kolejny napis: JEŚLI JEDNAK SKOŃCZYSZ GRĘ,PRZEJDZIESZ DO DZIESIĄTEJ PIECZRY Z DZIESIĘCIU MOŻLIWYCH,BĘDZIESZ SIĘ MÓGŁ SPOKOJNIE WYLOGOWYWAĆ I LOGOWAC,JUŻ BEZ GROŹBY ŚMIERCI! Cóż...dziesięć pieczar to chyba nie tak wiele, wcisnąłem OK, a na ziemi pojawiła się migająca wielka kropka, wszedłem na nią i ze ściany wychyliło się cos na kształt kamery, zrobiło mi zdjęcie z boku, przodu i z tyłu. Następnie pojawił się hologram z avatarem, przypominał mnie lecz nie był identyczny, zaakceptowałem i przeniosło mnie do następnego pomieszczenia. Było ono żółte i pełne celów przypominających te na komisariatach policyjnych .Wyskoczył mi komunikat o wyborze śluzaka, a przede mną pojawiły się 3 małe istotki, a w moim wyposażeniu pojawiła się książka nazywała się "SlugPedia" i zawierała wszystkie definicje gry, dowiedziałem się co to są śluzaki, blastery oraz mechy.Wszystko by było ok gdyby nie fakt ze tzw. Mechy były dopiero od 5 levela ( w moim opo,level wbijają śluzaki (tak jak w pokemon) a nie postać).Wyłączyłem wyposarzenie i popatrzyłem na śluzaki a były to: -Rammstone, śluzak mający ogromną siłę fizyczną, -Zamrażacz, śluzak zamrażający, -Flaringo, śluzak podpalający. Po dłuższym namyśle wybrałem Zamrażacza i nazwałem Alfa, przez następną godzinę wybierałem i modyfikowałem mecha oraz Blaster. Ostatecznie miałem Aqua blaster o kolorach srebrno-niebieskich, oraz mecha-konia o tych samych kolorach. Od razu przeteleportowało mnie do Miasta Leśnego ,jedynego miasta w tej pieczarze które było także miastem startowym.W EQ (skrót od Wyposażenie) miałem mapę było na niej zaznaczonych dziesieć obszarów różnej wielkości, jeden z nich się świecił i był nazwany jako Pieczara Leśna. Postanowiłem że trochę pozwiedzam i się prześpię w domku startowym, każdy dostawał taki, lecz tylko na jedną noc , za dłuższy pobyt była dopłata w wysokości 30 szt. złota (na początek było 300 szt. złota), a jutro podexpie Alfę i trochę pozwiedzam teren poza miastem... 'Podoba się? Jeśli tak do skomentuj, jest to dla mnie olbrzymia motywacja ;)''' 2.Alfa i Omega Następnego dnia ok. godziny 6.00 obudziłem się w moim domku startowym,w sumie to nie był domek tylko jednopokojowe mieszkanie ,ale to nieważne...Gdy już się się ogarnąłem i wyszłem z domku na drzwiach pojawił się napis: Wolne ,zamiast: Jacob Skyred.Myśląc ze nikogo niezastane poszedłem ok.0,5 km. od miasta startowego i zaczepem expić Alfę,zwykle trafiałem na moby "Dziki" .nie różniły się od naszych...no może były trochę większe,miały 1 lvl więc dwoma strzałami zabijałem je,czasami też trafiałem na tzw. : "Wściekłe Dziki" były większe od zwykłych ,miały czerwone oczy i 2 lvl.Tak mi mijał czas tego dnia ,następnego zaś zaszłem dalej,gdzie były już silniejsze mody o nazwie Centaury,strzelały w łuku i miały 4 lvl ,na szczęście spotykałem je rzadko.Po ok. tygodniu tego typu zajęć wyruszyłem szukać siedziby Bossa bo mając Alfę już na 9 lvl zapuszczałem się już na same krańce pieczary.Tak czy siak ,po długich poszukiwaniach straciłem nadzieje,lecz wtem pojawiło się przede mną coś co mnie zdziwiło,była to Humanoidalna trzy metrowa postać o tęgiej posturze i... łbie dzika? Na początku myślałem że zwariowałem ale okazało się że owa postać to był dzik... o 20 levelu! Nazwany był "Dziki Boss". Pojawił się nad nim komunikat iż to Mini-Boss...Pierwsze moje uczucie to była chęć ucieczki,jednak...nie dało się. Wokół nas pojawiła się bariera nie mogłem uciec, zostawała walka.Strzeliłem Zamrażaczem który zamroził MB (skrót od Mini-Boss) a za drugim strzałem zaatakował go soplami,zabierając mu malutką ilość HP. -Niech to szlak...-Zakląłem pod nosem i wyjąłem mój miecz , który każdy dostawał na początku,oczywiście każdy był inny.Zaszarżowałem na MB i wbiłem miecz w brzuch zabierając jakąś połowę HP ,podczas tego tygodnia upradowałem miecz więc był silny...zaszarżowałem znowu i zabierając już mniej HP które było teraz na końcu żółtego paska, lecz po chwili spadło jeszcze bardziej. Wtem MB wyjął ogromny miecz i zaszarżował na mnie, miecz wypadł poza barierę a ja miałem HP na końcu żółtego paska.Boss już gotował się do ciosu lecz nagle wyświetlił się komunikat: GRACZ MASAMUNE KADOYA CHCE CI POMÓC W WALCE PRZYJĄĆ OFERTĘ? Szybko kliknąłęm tak i wtedy... MB znikł...Okazało się że to Masamune zabił go mieczem.Wstałem i popatrzyłem na niego, miał zielony uniform ,Jeansowe spodnie oraz czarne włosy ,był mniej więcej mojego wieku. -Dzięki...-odparłem cicho. -Nie ma za co- odpowiedział Masamune i uśmiechał się. -Wiesz... wyglądasz na miłego,chcesz założyć ze mną drużynę? - spytałem i wysłałem mu zaproszenie które on przyjął. -Jakie masz śluzaki? - spytał ochoczo i pokazał swój arsenał: *Zderzak "Omega" na 12 lvl *Flaringo "Stricker" na 7 lvl *Skałowiec "Hop" na 4 lvl -Wow,niezły arsenał! - Odparłem i pokazałem swój. Alfa po walce z Bossem miał już ... 16 lvl! , Dodatkowo dostałem (za największy udział w walce) dodatkowego śluzaka o nazwie: Brudny Łobuz , nazwałem go Spike ,miał 1 lvl.Gdy już się ściemniło poszliśmy do miasta gawędząc z Masamune i zdecydowaliśmy że jutro pójdziemy w dwójkę szukać Bossa. 3.Boss - Plantera Na koszt Masamune wynajęliśmy mały pokoik ,kosztował ok. 50 sztuk złota ponieważ był dwuosobowy.Rano tak jak zwykle robiłem poszedłem do baru,nie tylko można było zregenerować HP ,lecz także posłuchać plotek.Następnie poszliśmy do dziczy i spotkaliśmy moba który nazywał się : "Królewskie pnącza". Było to coś na kształt muchołapki która chodziła samodzielnie na liściach,miała 3 lvl. -Pff.. - skomentował Masamune - Takiego to pokonamy w 10 sekund. - Jak na zawołanie z krzaków zaczęło wychodzić więcej mobów, ogółem było ich ok. 50 , oboje byliśmy zaskoczeni, ale zaczęliśmy walczyć, Masamune obierał taktykę : "Bez taktyki" strzelał byle jakim śluzem szybko eliminując moby , ja zaś strzelałem Alfą który zamrażał moby które z zimna umierały.Gdy już się owinęliśmy czekało nas kolejne zaskoczenie , zza krzaków wysunął się mob o nazwie : "Królowa pnączy" też była MB i miała 15 lvl , niestety ataki fizyczne jak wybuchy nie działały na nią, zamrażanie też nic nie dawało. Wtem wpadłem na pomysł i wystrzeliłem Spike'a który strzelił kolcami w podłoże i korzenie MB zabierając HP. Masamune na ten widok się ożywił i zaczął strzelać w korzenie zabierając mniej HP, ja co jakiś czas tylko strzelałem Spikiem ostatecznie dobijając królową.W naszym (a właściwie moim) EQ pojawił się item o nazwie "Dzikie pnącze" wziąłem go, wtedy ten zabłysnął i przed nami pojawiła się zielona strzałka. Po kilku minutach chodzenia doszliśmy do ogromnych drzwi które się otworzyły gdy podeszliśmy do nich bliżej. W środku pomieszczenie wyglądało jak stara świątynia,dach był rozwalony,wszędzie były pnącza.Oczywiście...pnącza... Podeszliśmy do ogromnego złotego posągu przedstawiającego ogromną roślinę.Drzwi się zamknęły a przed nami uformował się Boss.Był to ogromny różowy kwiat o nazwie Plantera miał 40 lvl,zaczęliśmy strzelać, ja Spikiem a Masamune Strickerem, zadając nikłe obrażenia Bossowi który... tylko stał. -Dziwne, Nie uważasz? - spytał przestraszony Masamune. - Kwiatka się boisz? - zażartowałem i wtedy coś sprawiło że spadło mi HP do połowy , to Plantera.Teraz ni9e była kwiatkiem wyglądała jak olbrzymia muchołapka która nie jadła od miesiąca.Szybko wypiłem specjalny lek który podniósł mi HP na maxa. Załadowałem Alfę i strzeliłem w otwartą paczę Bestii zabierając 1/8 HP. -Może to tak jak z pnączami? Celuj w korzenie! - zaproponowałem i zacząłem strzelać,HP spadało jak dawniej.Załadowałem Spike'a i wystrzeliłem , nic to nie dawało mimo iż Spike po walce z pnączami i MB miał już 5 level.Plantera zaczęła w nas chuchać trującym gazem który zabrał nam HP. Wyjęliśmy miecze i zaszarżowaliśmy na Bossa atakując korzenie i zabierając już jakieś 3/8 HP.Strzeliłem Spikiem w dach który się zawalił zabierając ogromną ilość HP bossowi a Masamune strzelił Hopem ostatecznie go dobijając.W nagrodę dostaliśmy po Pnączniaku ,a każdy ze śluzaków dostał pięć lvl w górę, więc Omega po walce z Bossem i mobami miał 20 lvl , Hop 10 lvl , Stricker 13 lvl a Pnączniak którego nazwał Hikaro 5 lvl.Ja miałem Alfę na 23 lvl , Spike'a na 12 lvl a pnączniaka którego nazwałem Snaptrapper 5 lvl. Przeszliśmy przez świątynie i przeszliśmy do 2 pieczary , Pieczary prehistorii... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach